


Nächte

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Nächte

Wenn James etwas nicht konnte, dann war es schlafen.   
Er bekam die meisten Nächte kein Auge zu.   
Stark hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand mehr in seinen Kopf konnte, hatte er gesagt. Das Gefühl auf der Hut sein zu müssen ließ sich dennoch nicht abschütteln. Steves Atem neben ihm war schon seit Stunden regelmäßig und ruhig.   
Es gab besonders schlimme Nächte, in denen er nicht mal liegen bleiben konnte, in denen es ihm nicht reichte, Steve sicher zu wissen.   
Er schlich zwischen Natalia und Steve umher, keine Ruhe im Kopf. 

Bis Steves Arme sich um ihn legten und ein wenig Linderung brachten.


End file.
